1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscope in which electrical components are provided in a distal end portion on a distal end side in an insertion direction of an elongated insertion portion inserted into an examination object, or provided in an adapter which is detachably attached to the distal end portion.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is well known, endoscopes have been widely used in medical fields and industrial fields. An endoscope used in a medical field is capable of observing an organ in a body cavity as an examination subject by inserting an elongated insertion portion into the body cavity, and further performing various treatment by using a treatment tool inserted into an insertion channel of the treatment tool, as required.
Further, an endoscope used in an industrial field is capable of performing observation of damage, corrosion, and the like, in examination objects, or performing various treatment, and the like, by inserting an elongated insertion portion into the inside of a jet engine, a pipe in a plant, and the like, which are the examination objects. Therefore, the industrial endoscope is generally used in an outdoor working facility, a working facility in a plant, and the like.
In the distal end portion on the distal end (hereinafter referred to simply as distal end) side in the insertion direction of the insertion portion of the endoscope, there are provided an image pickup portion including an objective optical system and an image pickup device such as a CCD, electrical components including a light source, such as an LED for illuminating an examination object, and a temperature sensor for measuring the temperature in the distal end portion, and the like.
Note that there is also known a configuration in which the objective optical system and the electrical components are provided in an adapter detachably attached to the distal end portion of the insertion portion. In this case, the temperature sensor configuring the electrical component measures the temperature in the adapter.
Meanwhile, as a configuration for supplying electric power to the electrical components provided in the distal end portion or in the adapter, there has been generally adopted a configuration in which the electric power from a power supply is supplied to the electrical components by using a power supply medium, for example, a power supply line for power supply, which is electrically connected to the electrical components and is inserted in the insertion portion of the endoscope.
For example, there is disclosed, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2007-007338, a configuration in which there are provided, in the distal end portion of the insertion portion, a light source, and an electrical cable electrically connected to a connection pin of the light source and extended from a power supply for supplying electric power to the light source.